IC (integrated circuit) cards are often useful in electronic equipment of small thickness, such as lap top computers having the width and length of a sheet of notebook paper and a thickness of perhaps one centimeter. Standard JEIDA cards have a thickness of five millimeters, which enables them to be inserted into thin slots of the electronic device. IC cards are commonly constructed with a frame that includes a molded plastic body that has opposite side beams, and that also includes top and bottom metal covers for EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding. A circuit board-and-connector assembly is mounted on the body. There are several disadvantages in the use of the above-described prior art frame that consists of the molded plastic body and top and bottom covers. One disadvantage is that adhesive is used to hold the covers to the body, but the covers tend to peel off. A frame for an IC card which could be constructed at low cost, which avoided the need for adhesive bonding of frame parts, and which provided enhanced EMI protection, would be of value.